1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high hardness materials containing borides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixtures, alloys, or ceramic materials, which contain carbides, such as, boron carbide, borides, such as, chromium boride, zirconium boride, titanium boride, molybdenum boride, tantalum boride, tungsten boride, and vanadium boride, optionally in addition to nitrides, are known. These materials have a very high hardness and can be used, for example, as sand blasting jets, for the treatment of abrasive disks, and for the preparation of objects which are subject to other, appreciable stresses. It is well known that alloys and mixtures based on boron carbide have very good material wear properties; yet, they are not satisfactory in respect to some material properties (Powder Metallurgy International, 1983, vol. 5, 201-205). This is true also for those boron carbide materials, which contain additional components, such as, borides and/or nitrides.